Smart macromolecules are capable of substantial response in the presence of external signals, or stimuli. During the past decade, these stimuli-responsive polymers have witnessed significant successes in a diverse range of applications, such as triggered drug/gene release, diagnosis, tissue engineering, coatings and textiles.